loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Mlgbonghits4
Mlgbonghits4, formerly known as "Mr__Tiddles", is a Scottish Predictor in the promotion Loser Leaves Reddit (LLR) and Indy GM. History Debut & Heeling it up Beginning his journey at Wrestlemania, under the nickname of "The Future of LLR" Bonghits challenged TheDezoo to his debut match at the show of shows, despite TheDezoo already having a match the United States Championship. A match which TheDezoo won, which also lead him to defeat Bonghits as well. The match was rated 3.5 stars by Metlzer. Between Wrestlemania and Payback, Bonghits challenged any member of the Advantage to a match on Raw, after an appearance on "In my sights w/ BulletwithaName" ended with the Advantage confronting Bonghits during the show. This resulted in SlowbroJJ accepting the challenge, and successfully defeating Bonghits. Bonghits was then given an opportunity in a Money in the Bank qualifying match against MockingDead1, a former Intercontinental Champion, at Payback. Bonghits was originally going to win the match, however, after winning a series of challenges SlowbroJJ managed to gain entry to any qualifier of his choosing to which he choose the qualifier Bonghits was in. SlowbroJJ ended up winning the match and proceeding to the Money in the Bank match. Face turn and Stoner Character After a continuing series of loses to the Advantage, Bonghits look upon a lighter side of life, and got high as fuck. Determined to earn his way to the top, Bonghits throw out a challenge to anyone, the person that responded? The Raw GM FakeNewsBarrett. FakeNewsBarrett presented Bonghits with another opportunity; a Money in the Bank qualifier against a surprise opponent at Extreme Rules. As the date approached, Bonghits got more and more high as he tried to work out who his opponent would be. And then it was revealed to be a former 3 time LLR World Champion in the form of TheFalconArrow. To many peoples surprise, Bonghits walked away with the win, via forfeit. TheFalconArrow changed his predictions during the show, however had he not done so Bonghits would have won anyway. Bonghits also competed in the Tag Team Open Battle Royal for 1# Contendership for the Tag Titles with BrodyMahone. The team was called the Celtic Connection and would have actually won the Battle Royal had it not been for BrodyMahone no-showing the match, leaving Bonghits to fight himself. Although presented with another step closer to the World Title, Bonghits swapped his spot in the Money in the Bank match with TheFalconArrows spot in the inaugural match for the Hardcore Championship, at Dominion, which was won by YourBuddyChurch. At the same event, Bonghits was also competing in the first ever LLR World Cup, losing to King_of_Zing Come Money in the Bank, Mlgbonghits4 was in a 1# Contender match for the United States Championship against Bahamas_is_relevant and, eventual winner, StraightupTalibum. Shortly after this, Mlgbonghits4 declared his allegiance to the Raw brand, but refused to attack SmackDown manager, G2J. The G1 Climax Us Specials featured a match with The 5* Machines against The Advantage members of the United States Champion TheDezoo, LLR Tag Team Champion immatrodis and Miss Money in the Bank, King-Of-Zing. Mlgbonghits4 and his team were defeated by one point. Despite this Mlgbonghits4 has been confirmed for the LLR1 Climax. At Great Balls of Fire (2017), Mlgbonghits4 defeated YourBuddyChurch for the Hardcore Championship. This solidified his placement into the inaugural G1 Climax coming up. Bonghits recently announced that he would be joining Los Ingoberables de Reddit, alongside YourBuddyChurch, FakeNewsBarrett & ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD. After having a successful defence of his Hardcore title against Bahamas_is_relevent, Bonghits dropped the belt to ThePreuf at the WCPW USA Qualifiers, setting the match at Battleground (2017) as a triple threat between YourBuddyChurch, ThePreuf and Mlgbonghits4. ThePruef successfully retained the title at Battleground (2017), although Bonghits felt as that because ThePruef had pinned YourBuddyChurch that he should be awarded another shot at the title. This lead to him successfully reclaiming the Hardcore Championship at Shugs Hoose Party 4. Bonghits succesffully defended the belt on three more occasions against god_of_havoc, GryffindorTom & Ontheropes619, before dropping the belt to TheCivilizedGamer. Bonghits performance in the 2017 G1 Climax had him finish fourth in his bracket, with wins over TheFalconArrow, Hydraloonie, SlowbroJJ, desuroku as well as wins over his fellow Los Ingobernables de Reddit members FakeNewsBarrett & ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD. This gives Bonghits singles victories over all of his stable mates. Bonghits was present for the first ever 5-Star Rated Match and Championship Scramble, which was a match of his creation, for the Hardcore Championship at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III which was won by SimaShi. At Summerslam (2017) Bonghits failed to become the Raw Gm, losing to Immathrodis. The following night, Bonghits and King-of-Zing team up to form the second LIR tag team and win 1# Contendership of the Tag Team Championship, alongside the Fashion Police, belonging to YourBuddyChurch & ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD. At No Mercy (2017) Bonghits & Zing tied with the Tag Champs, failing to earn them the Championships. At the same event, LMonkA7X dropped his Intercontinental Championship and choose to pursue Option J instead of a rematch. This caused four of Raws biggest names to challenge for the belt, Bonghits being one of them; VacantForHOF, IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED & TheFalconArrow. Vacant and Bonghits met on Raw to determine how to advance the title squander but resulted in a draw, this still continues. At Hell in a Cell (2017) Bonghits was in a 1# Contender match for the Us Title but lost to IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED in a Fatal Four-way also involving; SimaShi & StraightUpTalibum. For the World Tag League, Bong had teamed up with ThePruef amidst of their Best of 85, under the team name Remedy. L.I.R and United States Champion In the midst of the Survivor Series (2017) war for faction supremacy, Bong took a defacto leadership role after YourBuddyChurch opted to compete in the Raw Vs SmackDown match. In order to have a chance of taking down their opponents of the Remnant; Bong recruited ThePruef, ElDaboWHC and ecock5902, as well as resurrecting dead member FakeNewsBarrett. During this time the Trios titles were captured multiple times by LIR however the team ultimately lost their Survivor Series match, and later Pruef and ecock departed the group alongside ElDabo who was banned after losing the LLR match. Bong's chances as a singles competitor were on the up and up, however. Bong had managed to win Raw's Championship pursuit without taking a single loss, defeating; TheFalconArrow, VacantForHOF, IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED & Zquest13 in order to garner him a United States title match on Christmas Day against Mundar_Abagooby, which he won, RyRyLloyd had also joined LIR at this time. Bong successfully retained his title at Wrestle Kingdom, Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber, before his reign came to an end via double pin due to RyRyLloyd. This lead to severe tension in LIR after RyRy had managed to defeat Bong for the vacated title, causing Bong to leave LIR and form a top lad stable with TheDezoo & UnknownlegendxD entitled; The Legendary Cunts. '''The cunts managed to defeat LIR for their Trios title at PWG as well as successfully defend them at Wrestlemania 34. Finally, in the culmination of his feud with RyRy the two had agreed to a Kiss My Arse match at Wrestlemania 34, which Bong won. '''Draft, World Cup and Injury Bong was drafted to Raw in the 2018 Draft, alongside tag partner TheDezoo. As of late, Bong has had huge success in the LLR World Cup; defeating Teeth, MigIsLLR & Hydraloonie, taking some pretty gnarly falls in the latter's match. During the Money in the Bank (2018) ladder match, Bong had taken a severe bump to the head causing him to miss some upcoming scheduled matches at ROH Best in the World (2018) and Raw 25/6/18. After MitB (2018), Bong was kidnapped by Adam_From_PC_dotcom and injected with a "super serum". This caused Bong to go insane, already suffering from mental issues due to continued concussions and heavy drug use, making him believe he was a cat by the name of Mr__Tiddles. A short while after this, Tiddles won the LLR Free For All & defeated SlowbroJJ for the Intercontinental Championship at WWE Super Showdown. With his win, Tiddles was signed to SmackDown where he held the belt for 22 Days before losing it to DealerTokes at Crown Jewel. Coming up to Survivor Series, Tiddles challenged the Pacific GM, TheCivilizedGamer, to a 5 on 5 Survivor Series Match. Tiddles chose to represent his brand; RyRyLloyd, TheRandomGuy199, DerLaubi, CaptainConundrum54 & the_gift_of_g2j, where they were triumphant, however Tiddles lost the LLR Free For All on the same night. Cured from his Cat Craze, Bong returned and quickly assembled the new faction Legion to take down BTN and what it stands for. Defeating them in an Infinity Match, Bong and his faction declared dominance over LLR, before being carried out of the arena due to suffering from a bright blue light seizure. Shortly before Wrestle Kingdom 13, Bong & AurumVocem successfully captured the Tag Team Championships and entered as Champs, only to lose to the Best Boys, danchester_united & LemonStains. In wrestling Finishing Moves * CatStratch ''(Zig-Zag) ''June 2018 - November 2018 * "He calls it the Bong Rip"' '(Ripcord Knee Pump) April 2017 - Present * High as Fuck ''(Frog Splash) June 2017 - Present - (Formerly known as the "Cat Pounce") '''Signature Moves' * ShroomKick''' (Superkick) - (Formerly known as the "SuperPaw") * Hotbox (Running Neckbreaker) - (Formerly known as the "LitterBox") '''Nicknames * The Gas Master * The King of Scotland * The Stoner * The Tranquilo Man * Long Bong Silver Common Partners * ChowLemon, BJHBowman, ThatOneGuyHawk, Sinch__ & Passout3000 "Mad Dog Club" (Current) * BrokenPenisJoke " Mad Dog Club" (Former) * RyRyLloyd, TheRandomGuy199, DerLaubi, CaptainConundrum54, AurumVocem & the_gift_of_g2j "Legion" (Former) * TheDezoo & UnknownlegendxD "Team Cunt" (Former) * YourBuddyChurch & ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD ''Los Ingobernables de Reddit" (Former) * ''ThePruef "Remedy" (Former) * ecock5902 ''"Weed Bros" (Former) * ''King-of-Zing ''"LIR: Weed Edition" (Former) * ''FakeNewsBarret ''"Los Ingobernables de Reddit" (Former) * ''BrodyMahone ''"Celtic Connection" (Former) * ''Chris Benoit "Suicide Squad" Entrance Theme * Morning, Cunts by Julia Chalmers (https://youtu.be/ZBNxbbix1qk) April 2017 - Present * I'm shipping up to Boston ''by The Dropkick Murphys (https://youtu.be/x-64CaD8GXw) ''May 2017 - May 2017 (Used while in the Celtic Connection) * THE REMEDY ''by Puscifer(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HivxFBB87-Y) ''October 2017 - December 2017 (Used while in Remedy) Accomplishments & Championships Championships * Hardcore Championship (3) * Trios Championship (3) - With YourBuddyChurch (1), ThePruef (2), ElDaboWHC (1), TheDezoo (1) & UnknownlegendxD (1) * United States Championship (1) * Intercontinental Championship (1) - As Tiddles * Tag Team Championship (3) - With AurumVocem (1), ChowLemon (2), BrokenPenisJoke (1), BJHBowman (1), Passout3000 (1), Sinch__ (1) & ThatOneGuyHawk (1) Accomplishments * Participated in 1st LLR World Cup (2017) * Participated in 2nd LLR World Cup (2018) * Finaliest in 3rd LLR World Cup (2019) * Participated in 2nd Money in the Bank (2018) * Finished 4th in the A Bracket in 1st LLR G1 Climax (2017) * Finished 2nd in the A Bracket in the LLR G2 Climax (2017) * #18 in the LLR Observer 20 * 5-0 Against TheFalconArrow * 5 Star Match; NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IIICategory:Predictor Category:Los Ingoberables de Reddit Category:Mlgbonghits4/Mr__Tiddles